SpongeBob and Friends and Nephew's and Nieces! AH!
by mastermonkey
Summary: Meet SmallBob, SpongeBob's nephew and Puny pat, and Bandy and much more chracters!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!
1. Somethin's wrong with Patrick! AHH!

**SpongBob SquarePants**

****

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_        SoMtHiN' iS WrOnG WiTh PaTrIcK_****__**

****

******In the deep ocean of Bikini Bottom a young Starfish roams around the ocean floor and drooling.**

**He was wearing a helecopter hat and had soft pink skin. He had a small green and yellow shorts on and no shirt. The young pink star was playing catch with his best pal, SmallBob. SmallBob had square pants and had yellow skin just like his uncle but he didn't wear a tie, instead he wore a bowtie.**

**                  They were playing catch with a huge black rock. SmallBob threw the black rock with all his might and...**

**BOOM! Landed right in the middle of Puny Pat 's chubby stomach and roared out a loud cry,"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" SmallBob howled with laughter as the rock flew back from the tiny Star's belly and landed to the left of SmallBob's side. Puny Pat was sucking his thumb and looking at his red belly. It made a huge circular mark right in the middle. **

**               SmallBob was looking at him and turned his head and looked at the rock then back at Puny Pat. SmallBob and Puny Pat fell down to the ground and let out a huge roar of laughter. SmallBob was shaking and Puny Pat was flat on the ground giggling. As soon as the fun died of they both waved at each other and Puny Pat was still giggling. They walked to their uncle's house: Patrick Star and SpongBob SquarePants. SmallBob walked slowly to the orange pineapple that SpongBob owned as Puny Pat was falling every step he made until he banged on the brown rock Patrick owned. Nothing was heard and there was no light anywhere.**

**            Next morning, SpongBob's alarm clock let out a huge, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!!!" and he and SmallBob jumped out of their beds and walked straight outside. SpongeBob said good bye to SmallBob as he walked out of the pineapple and said in a quick voice,"I'M READY! I'M READY!" all the way to the Krusty Krab, owner of the Krabby Patty. Patrick's rock flew open just in time to say bye to his best pal. As usual, Patrick was sticking on the end of his rock's end and then, fell but Puny Pat just climbed out of the hole and ran out to see SmallBob just in time as the rock banged on the ocean floor."HEY SMALLBOB!" The starfish yelled across Squidward's face-like house. "HEY PAT PAT!" SmallBob answered. **

**            The two sea creatures gasped in excitement. There, lying on the light brown sand of the ocean floor, lay a big, brown, opened……..BOX!!!! (WOW! COOL!)**

**           "WOOOOOOOOOOW!!!" SmallBob and Puny Pat said together."WOOOOOOW!-UUUUHHHHH…..WHAT IS IT?" Puny Pat asked, raising his eyebrow out. "IT'S A- IT'S A-…**

**I DUNNO" Now both of them were now raising their eyebrows out. Suddenly, Patrick's rock flew once again and showing Patrick wide awake sticking on the end of his rock like he had never had slept in three weeks. Patrick was only wearing shorts with green flowers in them, he had pinkskin and black eyebrows. "GOOD MORNING BIKINI BOTTOM!" He said like SpongeBob as he jumped of the area where he was sticking. **

           Patrick walked up right towards SmallBob and his Puny Pat with a huge smile on his face as though it was his birthday. "HIYA SMALLBOB! HIYA PUNY PAT!" He said, "watcha doin'?" he asked. "Can you tell us what that thingymabober??" SmallBob and Puny Pat asked together.

**            " Well, it's a good thing ya found me! I'll tell you what that is….. it's a- it's a- uhhhhhhhhhhh…….OH I KNOW! IT'S A um.. it's a thing that has five squares on it. UHH.. I THINK…." Patrick guessed.**

          "Are you sure uncle??" Puny Pat said, "ask someone else!" he hissed at SmallBob. A brown fish with a bag on his hand passed by. "UHHH… Excuse me uhh..mister…" SmallBob asked running towards the creature. But soon enough he ran away. Puny Pat and his uncle ran to SmallBob. Then, another fish swam by but this time it was a girl. "UHHH… Excuse me uhh..mister…er-uhhh…Miss…"

**Puny Pat asked looking up at the fish. "HUH??" she said looking around until she saw Puny Pat, SmallBob and Patrick standing waving their hands. "Oh" she said. "And what do you want?" She said softly and smiling. "Umm.. Miss.. umm.. can you tell me what that thing is over there???" Puny Pat said pointing at the box. "well, it's a box." The lady answered even softer than before that you could barely hear her. "OH. Well, Thanks." SmallBob thanked with a smile on his face. "Your very welcome." The lady said starting to walk away. "THANK YOU!!" Patrick yelled as the lady was no longer in sight. **

**           "Ohhh… well… I knew….that!" Patrick lied. "Yeahh…..riiiiight!" Puny Pat and SmallBob yelled.**

**Once SpongeBob got home, Patrick, Puny Pat and SmallBob were looking at the box in shock. "Hey everybody! What's up?" SpongeBob said running towards them. Nobody answered. SpongeBob tried again, "HEY EVERYBODY!!! WHAT'S UP??!!??" Nobody still answered until Patrick said without looking at him,"Oh hey SpongeBob! Welcome Back!" **

**         As soon SpongeBob saw the box, he was shocked! He couldn't even move!**

**The sun set down and the moon rose up. It was getting late, SmallBob, Puny Pat, Patrick and SpongeBob walked tiredly towards their homes. SmallBob walked behind SpongeBob as Puny Pat walked behind Patrick almost asleep.**

**       The next morning, SpongeBob's alarm clock didn't give out a big, "****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!" The only thing that was heard was Squidward's claronet. Squidward was a lumpy, grayish squid with a brownish t-shirt. **

**      The black instrument played a wonderful note but as for Patrick…..*COUGH!* He ****hated ****it! Anyway, it played a wonderful note,"PRRRRRRRRR!!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!" But as for Patrick…*COUGH! COUGH!* it's,"BLAAAAAAAAAAH!!! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **

**       "GOOD MORNING WOLD!!!" SpongeBob yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hey! How come the clock ain't workin'? HMMMMM….better fix that later….AHH!! But for now…" SpongeBob was interrupted by an annoying noise,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The voice continued. SpongeBob knew that voice ****ANYWHERE! ****He climbed of his bed and walked towards his closet full of squarepants. He grabbed a pair and ran outside, he passed Squidward's face-like rock house and stopped in front of Patrick's rock. Again the voice screamed,"AH-**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" **

**         "It ****has**** be him!" SpongeBob thought to himself. "IT ****HAS TO!" SpongeBob ****quietly opened the big brown boulder. He saw Patrick shouting, screaming at the top of his lungs on his comfy bed,"AHHHHH!" SpongeBob looked around the sande inside of Patrick's rock and saw Puny Pat, standing there looking at SpongeBob as if he had never met him before. "HELP!" He whispered, "He's been screaming all night! Can you help him? PLEASE!" SpongBob answered,"NO PROB! ALL YA GOTTA DO IS TO DO A LITTLE-" SpongeBob shook Patrick really hard, so hard that the bed shook also. "HUH? WHA? HEY! OH-" Patrick said then fell asleep again.******

**         "It's hopeless! Guess we have to wait until he stops." SpongBob said scratching his yellow head. "But for now, I gotta go to work. I'll stop by later." SpongeBob quickly ran back to his very own pineapple. He passed Squidward's face-like rock house and quietly opened the metal door on his house. **

**         He quietly walked up the stairs and finally stopped. He entered his room and saw SmallBob quietly snoring on his blue bed. Then SpongeBob ran downstairs and opened the door. He couldn't use his bicycle because it was broken so he ran passed Squidward's face-like rock house for the third time that day and passed the brown boulder, as he ran passed it, he still heard Patrick screaming. **

**         Once he reached the Krusty Krab (Home of the Krabby Patty), he saw Squidward sitting on a chair inside a tiny boat reading a book called "****How To Ignore Your Neighbors".**

**SpongeBob opened the glass door and looked around in excitement for Mr. Krabs, owner of the Krusty Krab. But the time SpongeBob opened Mr. Krabs' door SpongeBob stood in his one spot frozen, SHOCKED!**

****


	2. Da Squirt Duel! AHHH!

**Chapter 2**

**ThE SqUiRt DuEl**

**Something in the shadows was moving. "Mr. Krabs is just playing a joke." SpongeBob thought nervously. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" The thing laughted evilishly. **

**      The only thing SpongeBob ****could ****see is a small, oval shadow. ""HA! HA! HA!" The thing laughed again. "Mr. Krabs? Is that you?" SpongeBob said nervously. "NO! HA! HA! HA! HA!" The thing answered. "W-WHO A-ARE YOU?!? W-WHY ARE YOU HERE?!? SHOW Y-YOUR-YOURSELF!" SpongeBob yelled still nervous. **

**       He bravely walked towards the shadow… "HA! Ha! HA! HA! HA! HA!" SpongeBob suddenly howled with laughter. "Hey! I'm suppose to laugh!" The thing said. "You almost got me goin' there Plankton!" SpongeBob said still giggling. Plankton! Of course! The only thing that SpongeBob only knew that was green, small, and shaped like an oval ****had ****to be Plankton! **

**Plankton was a small, greenish little oval with only one eye and eyebrow and had a long antennae  that always wanted to steal the *COUGH!*'****famous' ****Krabby Patty recipe. **

**         "Hey! Where's Mr. Krab?" SpongeBob asked. "Oh, he's outside eating." "Why?" SpongBob asked. "Oh, I uhh… was in here ever since last week hiding in the apple over there. Then I would always come out whenever that '****KRABS' ****comes out-er-no that's not it….. I dunno-" Plankton said looking down and sctaching his head.**

**         Suddenly the door swung open and an old red crab entered. **

**He had a blue shirt and pants and red pointy claws swining whenever he walked. He had a pirate's accent and had triangle-like feet. His black eyes were on two red stalks and his nose was like a dark red squiggly-like worm . "Hey me lad! Why'a here? Ya' suppo- PLANKTON!!" He said looking at SpongeBob then Plankton furiously then back to SpongBob then back to Plankton.**

**          There was silence. **

** It was so quiet that you could hear a pin dropping. "PING!" Suddenly a pin fell down out of nowhere. **

**          "SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!" Mr. Krabs ordered. "Y-Yes sir?" SpongeBob bravely asked nervously. "I want to GET out!!" Mr. Krabs said in his maddest voice. "Y-Yes sir."SpongeBob replied. "AN' GET THAT PIN!"**

**            SpongeBob left the mad crab's office, carrying a tiny silver pin. And as for Mr. Krabbs, he walked towards the door and closed it ****SHUT! ****Then he stared at his enemy for about twenty minutes and Plankton stared back. **

**             SpongeBob, however, was not yet in the kitchen, he was standing on his tippy toes, watching what was going to happen between his boss:Mr. Krabs  and his arch enemy: PLANKTON! '****DUM! DUM! DUM!' **

**All he saw was Mr. Krabs standing paralyzed on the green floor squinting his long stalks and saw Plankton still standing on Mr. Krabs' desk. "Their probably gonna stay like that forever!" SpongBob thought. He was about to leave until he heard Mr. Krabs' voice shout, "Plankton. I challenge YOU to a Squirt Duel!" SpongeBob never ever heard of a what-you-call '****Squirt Duel' ****but then again he could always ask Mr. Krabs later.**

**            SpongeBob put his face closer to the glass window the door had with excitement. "OH BOY! THIS'LL BE GREAT!!!" He whispered to himself. He saw Mr. Krabs grab 2 large containers full of red ketchup. He turned his head and saw Plankton do the same but this time he grabbed 2 tiny containers full of a sea of yellow mustard. **

**           "I WONDER WHAT THEIR GOING TO DO!!"SpongeBo said with excitement.**

**"YOUR GOIN' DOWN BOY!" Mr. Krabs yelled. "WELL WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Plankton replied. **

**             "ARRRRRRRR!!!" Mr. Krabs yelled angrily just like a pirate. "HO! HO! HO! MERRY CHRISTMA-ER-HA! HA! HA! HA!" Plankton laughted evilishly,"HA! HA! HA! HA!" he continued. **

**              They were both squinting their eyes, then….**

**SQUIRT! ****Mr. Krabs****let out a wave of red lava er-ketchup and hit Plankton's whole body.  "HA! YA' WON' SURVIVE!" Mr. Krab's yelled to his opponent with a big grin on his face. **

**              Then….**

**SQUIRT! ****Plankton****made a tiny splash of yellow mustard and hit Mr. Krabs' nose.**

**Now both were squinting their eyes looking for a good target to hit with their ammo. **

**               Their eye's where so squinted that it looked like they were both asleep!**

**Plankton made his first move with a loud ****SPLASH! ****And****missed Mr. Krabs and the mustard landed in front of Mr. Krabs.**

**               "HA! YOU CAN NEVER HIT THE OL' MR. KRABS!!" Mr. Krabs yelled happily with an even larger grin on his face. "OH YEAH???!!!!" Plankton said, "YEAH!!!!" Mr. Krabs was now giggling. **

**SQUIRT!**

**Another sea of yellow mustard flew into the air and hit Mr. Krabs on the face!**

**"AHHHH!!!"He yelled, waving his claws everywhere. "AHHHHH!! IT BURNS!! IT BURNS!" He continued. "HA! HA! HA! HA!" Plankton howled with laughter, and fell onto the desk.**

**SQUIRT! **

**"OWWWWWW!!"**

**SQUIRT!! ****Flew a wave of ketchup.**

**SQUIRT!! Flew a sea of yellow mustard.**

**    SQUIRT!**

**              SQUIRT!**

**                          SQUIRT!**

**                                    SQUIRT!**

**      The Squirting Duel kept on going for three hours! The whole kitchen was filled with red ketchup and yellow mustard. **

**SQUIRT!**

**The last squirt! Plankton's squirt. Mr. Krabs dived behind a table that had fallen during the duel. **

**      "YOUR OUT KRABS!!" Plankton yelled all the way across the room. "NO MORE KETCHUP FOR YOU!!!" Plankton yelled all the way across the room, "BOTH YOUR CONTAINERS ARE OUT KRABS!! FACE IT!! IT'S A TIE!!!" **

**"YOUR AL' OUT TO PLANKTON!!!"Mr. Krabs crawled out of his hiding place and stood up. **

**        "IS' A TIE!" **

**"WOW!!!" SpongeBob said with a huge smile on his face. Once the talking was over, Mr. Krabs grabbed his towel that was lying on the chair. **

**"Oh No! Mr. Krabs is comin' back…" But it was too late. The door swung open furiously and out walked a yellowish reddish, angry crab. **

**         SpongeBob fell to the ground with a ****THUD! ****"Huh? O' SpongBob! Watcha doin' on the ground like that??" Mr. Krabs asked looking suspiciously at his employee. **

**          "Oh-uhh….just cleaning the beautiful green floor!" SpongBob lied as he pretended to clean the floor. "Right!" Mr. Krabs said still look suspicious at SpongBob,"Keep up the good work me lad!"**

**            It was night time. SpongeBob said good-bye to Mr. Krabs. Squidward had already left. "Good night me lad! Get a good night sleep cause it's inspection time tamorrow!" Mr. Krabs reminded SpongeBob as he faded away on the dark ocean.**

**           As SpongeBob said, he would stop back at Patrick's rock. He opened the rock quietly and saw that Puny Pat was now sleeping on the ground. Patrick was not sceaming anymore. Suddenly Puny Pat woke up and saw SpongeBob. "He woke up while you were at work. Said he had a nightmare." Puny Pat said. "Oh, ok. Good night!" SpongeBob replied with a smile and ran to his pineapple.**

**         SpongeBob got itto his pj's and went fast asleep. SmallBob and Gary was now snoring. **

**         One thing SpongeBob learned at work was that: always run away when someone is coming.**


	3. Unexpected Guests! AHHH!

**Chapter 3**

**UnExPeCtEd GuEsTs**

**           "MEOW!" Gary said, "MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!" he continued. **

**Gary was a sea snail. SpongeBob's pet. He had eyes on stalks and had soft, light blue, silky skin. His pink shell was as big as a watermelon.**

**           "OHHHHH!!! What is it Gary?? Want some breakfast?" SpongeBob woke up and climbed out of his bed. "MEOW!" Gary continued. "What did you say? Someone's coming?" SpongeBob walked to his kitchen and grabbed Gary's bowl and poured some food on it. **

**            "Who's coming, Gary?" SpongeBob said as he handed Gary some food. "MEEEEOOOOWWW!!!!" "WHAT??!!?? ****THEIR ****COMING???!!???" SpongeBob said in shock as he dropped a box of milk. "OH NO!" **

**             SpongeBob however, didn't really understand Gary. He was just pretending to understand him with an amazing expression. SmallBob walked into the kitchen and sat down on the floor beside Gary. "Good Morning SmallBob!" SpongeBob said. SmallBob ignored him because he was talking to Gary.**

**               "He wants to tell you that someone is comin', uncle." He said looking at Gary. "I KNOW THAT!!" SpongeBob said. "Says you don't know any words he's saying." "Well how do ****you ****know?" SpongeBob said. "I know cause I'm young and small." SmallBob replied. "Well I am too!" SpongeBob sai angrily. "Oh! No! I'm late for work. See ya later!" SpongeBob ran upstairs and and got his squarepants and ran outside saying,"I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY!" **

**                He remembered it was inspection day. Every year there's inspection. **

**He opened the glass door and saw Squidward standing on the left of the restaurant. He also saw Mr. Krabs all clean from yesterday's Squirt Duel.**

**                "HIYA ME BOY!" He said cheerfully , waving his pointy claws. "C'MON! IT'S INSPECTION time" **

**SpongeBob hurried and stopped beside Squidward which was half sleeping. "Ok! We're al' here???" Mr. Krabs said. **

**                 "There's only three of us!" Squidward suddenly woke up. "Ok." There was silence for three minutes. Five minutes. Ten and a half minutes.  "Mr. Krabs??" SpongeBob said, looking at his boss. "Yeah?" He replied. "Isn't it inspection time?" **

**                  "Uhhhhhhhh…….n-er-YEAH!!" Mr. Krabs said as a fake smile grew on his face,"Ummmmm…….NO WORK FOR A WEEK! UHHH…..YEAH! SO GO!!" SpongeBob and Squidward left the Krusty Krab as Mr. Krab's smile died away.**

**                   He yawned. "That was close." He said, sitting on the floor eating a Krabby Patty. Once SpongeBob was close to his house, he saw two old sea snails. **

**                  One had a rusty brown shell with small polka dots on it and its eyes were on stalks like Gary's. The snail also had green hard silky skin and had grayish eyebrows above its eyes.**

**"Wow." Said SpongeBob. He quickly turned his head and saw the other snail. This time she had pink silky skin and also had a rusty old brown shell, but this time it had no polka dots. SpongeBob immediately knew that the green-skinned one has a boy and the pink-skinned one was a girl. **

**          He noticed that they were headed towards his pineapple house. "Oh no! What do they want from me?!" SpongeBob said nervously. He quickly his behind his pineapple's side and turned his head if the snails were still there. And they still were! **

**        "AHHHHHH!!!" SpongeBob yelled. He jumped up to reach his open bathroom window, but his tiny legs were to short! He looked around for something he could use as a stool so that he could reach the window. **

**         All he could see was a rock. A small rock. "Oh well! It'll do." He ran quickly and grabbed the rock and tossed it into the air. It landed right in the spot SpongeBob wanted it to go.**

**         He ran and jumped and landed lightly on top of the rock. He tried again. He could only touch the edge of it! **

**         "It's hopeless!" He thought. He turned his head once again and saw that the two snails were still there. They were almost to the door! Suddenly the door swung open and out came Gary. **

**           He wasn't to pleased to see the other snails but ****they ****were. SpongeBob could only hear meowing. Then, Gary and the other two snails slowly entered the pineapple. Once the door closed, SpongeBob slowly crawled away from his hiding place. **

**           He opened the door slowly to releave a  small crack. He saw that all the snails were sitting on the couch watching television.**

**           SpongeBob opened the door pretending that he had never saw the two old snails. "Oh Hello Gary!!! And what do we have here??" He said, as if he had never saw the snails.  "Meow!" Gary replied. "Those are your parents??!?" SpongeBob said, shocked. **

**"Well,-uhhhh……H-hello there!" "Ummm…" He was interrupted by a big, low,"ME-**

**OOOOOOOOOOOW!!" SpongeBob turned his head and saw the boy.**

**            "MEOW." Said Gary. SpongeBob was shocked to hear Gary's sentence.**

**"Ummm…..Finally nice to meet you,…..uhhh..Mr. and Mrs. Gary." **

**Could this be Gary's parents? Could it be? SpongeBob had never met Gary's parents before! **

**             "Ummm…I'll go get us some food! Won't that be perfect!?!"**

**"Meow!" Gary said. "Ok you guys watch some tv while I get us some food.**

**SpongeBob walked to the kitchen and got three bowls. Next, he poured some brown food in each bowl, then he made himself a jellyfish jelly sandwich and he poured him self some milk.**

**               "Here ya go!" He said handing Gary and his parents the bowls full of brown stuff. "Meow!" Said Mr. And Mrs. Gary. "Your welcome!"SpongeBob said.**

**Once the food was all gone, the door swung open and in came a mini yellow sponge. **

**                "SmallBob!" SpongeBob said, as a smile grew on his face.. SmallBob didn't respond. He looked as though he had never slept of three days.**

**"Let me guess……." SpongeBob said, the smile slowly faded away,"Got homework?" **

**                SmallBob yawned. Then he nodded.**

**          "Oh Hey! Looks like Gary's parents are here!" He said happily. "Yeah they arrived thi- Hey! How did you know they were comin'?" SpongeBob asked.**

**"Oh! Umm…Gary told me while you were at work." He said. "Oh!" SpongeBob replied. "But he says that he ain't happy." SmallBob whispered. **

**           "We had a test today. I got B- Puny Pat got a C. But he's happy about it!" **

**"What was it on?" SpongeBob asked curiously. "Umm….it was about ummm…….**

**Snails. Gary said he would help me." Gary was embarrassed when SmallBob said those words,"He called his parents for help then he just said that they were comin'." Gary sunk into the couch redder than SpongeBob's tie.**

**          "Oh." SpongeBob said looking at his pet. "Meow." Gary snapped, changing the subject. "No, nothing new at work, Gary." SpongeBob said. SmallBob opened his knapsack and took out a piece of paper.**

**           "Here, you need to sign it. Teacher says,'Parents have to sign it, just to check that your parents have seen it.' Then I have to return it." SpongeBob took out his black ink pen and scribbled:**

**SpUnGEbuB sQuArPaTz  **

**"That doesn't look like your name." Said SmallBob, grabbing his test. "That's 'cause I never have signed a test and I never had a signature." SpongeBob growled. "Oh well." SmallBob muttered to himself. **

**              "Meow." Said Mr. Gary. "No, sorry, I can't. I've got plans tomorrow. Maybe some other time?" SpongeBob answered. SpongeBob was going jelly fishing the next day. ******


End file.
